


Sasha Alone

by SideBlog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Set in Season 1, Survival, so literally no spoilers, springles if you squint - Freeform, using titan-killing training to kill titans, we'll be enacting the "Never Mind All That" Act for snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideBlog/pseuds/SideBlog
Summary: What if, during the Female Titan arc, Sasha was left alone and presumed dead?Can one, tiny human make it back home?
Kudos: 2





	Sasha Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha deserves attention. So naturally, I'll be putting her through hell.

The first thing she felt was the shakiness of her breath. She wheezed, desperately inhaling and twitching on the ground.

Next, she felt a sharp pain in her torso. She flinched, wrapping an arm around her body and curling in on herself. The pressure alleviated the pain somewhat, but only increased it in other places.

_Open your eyes._

Her lungs felt like they were fighting to inhale all the way. On her side, she coughed, something splattering from her mouth onto the grass.

_Open your eyes!_

Feeling something rising in her throat, she coughed again. It was wet and pathetic.

_Open, damn you!_

Sasha's eyes finally fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was hacked-up blood staining the grass around her. She moaned, unable to do much else besides writhe on the ground. She let herself float aimlessly in her pain until the world started to clear.

_Broken ribs._ She could tell right off the bat. She was a little scared to free her torso from her tightly-wrapped arm. The pressure felt like the only thing keeping her ribs together. She desperately hoped the wheezing came from the broken ribs and not any puncture to her lungs. Judging by the increasing sense of clarity, she figured she was probably okay.

_Okay, what else?_ Gritting her blood-stained teeth, she forced both her legs to move. Slowly, she rolled herself onto her back, curling both knees up and planting her feet on the ground. _Legs seem okay._ Hesitantly, Sasha unfurled her arms from her torso and reached upward, wiggling her fingers and bending her elbows. _Arms sore, but okay._ _Moment of truth._ She planted her hands on the ground and forced herself to sit up.

A sharp pain rocketed from her ribs like a knife. She gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from straight-up shouting. She trembled, frozen on the ground, until the pain somewhat subsided. She moaned, reaching back to run her fingers through her air in exhaustion.

She froze, realizing her ponytail had been matted with blood.

She quickly drew her hand away, finding fresh blood dripping down her fingers. She reached back again, and gently prodded at the back of her head. Near the base of her skull, she felt pain when she poked it, and winced.

_Broken ribs_ and _a head wound. Great. That probably explains why you can't remember how you got here,_ she mentally chastised herself. Gently rubbing her head, she looked around, trying to assess what happened.

She was in her uniform. She was in a forest of _giant_ trees. She was on the ground.

She was alone.

Sasha doubled over, rubbing her hands over her eyes as if that would help her remember what happened.

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Sasha peered down from her branch down on the titans below. There were a few, clawing a trunks, walking around, or just sitting and waiting. The blades in Sasha's hands rattled as she trembled in fear. She sat down, crossing her legs and trying her hardest to steady her hands.

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa, standing only a few branches away, glanced at her.

"We're going to make it back, right?"

Mikasa's eyes softened ever-so-slightly, but her stoic demeanor remained. "Of course."

"Are you worried about Eren?" Sasha asked, cocking her head.

Mikasa sighed, looking back out at the stretching land in front of them. "I'm always worried about Eren. I swear to protect him, but then he is stationed so far away from me."

"He _is_ in the safest spot in the formation," Sasha pointed out. "You heard what Armin said."

Mikasa nodded, but didn't look any more comforted. For a brief moment, they shared a friendly silence.

Then, a piercing titan's scream split through the air. Sasha pressed her hands against her ears and doubled over, eyes squeezing shut as if that would block out the sound. Mikasa spun around, staring into the forest with horror.

"Eren's in trouble."

"That doesn't sound like Eren's titan," Sasha pointed out, slowly lowering her hands from her ears.

"Uh, guys?" Connie called to get their attention. The two girls turned to see where he was pointing with his blade.

The large group of titans that were originally reaching for them were now quickly going into the forest.

"Don't let them get in!" their commander ordered. "Use your ODM gear to get their attention back on you, but avoid engaging!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers around Sasha said, revving up their gear and shooting down towards the horde of titans below. Sasha froze, staring down at the titans in horror.

Then, with a swallow, she engaged her ODM gear and rocketed down towards the titans.

She watched as Connie and Jean swung in front of them, shouting and banging their blades together. The titans ignored them, moving further into the woods.

"Stop them!" their commander thundered. Sasha shot past a titan's face, hovering slightly before getting out of the way. It ignored her, and kept moving forward. She landed on a lower branch, crouching and looking down at the titans.

"They're ignoring us."

Hearing a voice behind her, she jumped and turned around. Jean stood above her, staring down at the titans with a dark look.

"They're ignoring us," he said again. "The only way to keep them out...is to kill them here and now."

Sasha's eyes widened. "We have orders to avoid engaging."

"There's no other way," Jean eyes snapped to meet Sasha's. She flinched, realizing they both had the same look in their eye.

_Fight now, or Eren dies._

Sasha nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, she trusted Jean's judgement. He had never steered her wrong before. "Then we kill them."

"Alright," Connie agreed, swooping from above and landing beside Sasha. "We've faced titans before. We survived Trost, damnit! Let's kill these sons of bitches!"

The three of them nodded gravely and shot off from their tree. Sasha let her ODM gear connect directly to the shoulder blades of a smaller titan. She was one of the _top ten_ of the 104th cadet corps! She is not dying here!

With a battle cry and a vicious swing of both her blades, she cut the nape of the titan clean off. It fell forward, and Sasha started to fall with it, landing on its shoulder. Her stomach rose up into her chest, and she shot her grapples back up into the trees and flew back upward before she could hit the ground.

"Nice one, Sasha!" Connie cheered before taking down his own titan.

"Betcha I can kill more!" Sasha said as she flew by him.

"I'll take that bet!"

"Count me in!" Jean added from behind, swinging up and killing a titan before Sasha could even reach it. "Don't forget, I ranked higher than both of you!"

"It's on, Kirstein!" Connie taunted.

This being their second time encountering titans, they were a bit more experienced, but still terrified. Sasha swung from branch to branch, determined to rack up a few kills today. The more that go down, the safer Eren will be.

She jumped off a titan's shoulder, vaulting and catching a branch with her gear. Sasha liked to use her body weight more than the gas when swinging. It both conserved gas and helped her have more control. That's how she managed to rank so high in ODM training. Agility was her strong suit, other than her razor sharp eyes.

Eyes that were keen enough to catch a shadow underneath Connie, a few meters away. She saw the shadow before she saw the hand, but she still swung forward, flinging herself feet first towards Connie.

"Connie, look out!" she roared as she kicked him to the side. Connie grunted, slamming against the trunk of the tree. He looked up to yell at her-

-when a titan hand came swinging from below and smacked her out of the air.

" _Sasha!_ " he reached out a hand, still gripping his blade, as Sasha took the hit that was aimed at him. A powerful wind pushed against him as the hand swatted Sasha like a fly, and his best friend fell and disappeared into the brush below.

" _No!_ " he hear Jean scream as he landed on a branch next to him. The two of them studied the brush-covered, titan-riddled land below.

They saw no sign of Sasha.

* * *

**Present...**

Slowly, Sasha took her hands away from her face. _So, that's what happened?_

With a grunt, Sasha wrapped one arm around her aching ribs and pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled a little, trying to regain her balance. Then, she gathered her blades off the ground and pressed the triggers.

Behind her, the engine on her ODM gear gave a pathetic hiss, a bit of gas shooting out, but that was it. Her ODM gear was busted.

"Okay, Sasha," she murmured to herself, her own voice the loudest sound in the silent forest that surrounded her. "You're alone, in titan territory, without ODM gear."

Saying out loud didn't help at all.

She was completely screwed.

She heaved a deep, shaky breath.

She stayed standing, worried that if she sat down, she wouldn't be able to stand back up. She looked at the blades in her hands, shaking in her grasp. She tightened her grip on them and looked up suddenly, eyes glaring with levels of determination that rivaled even Eren Jaeger himself.

_I am not dying here._

At least, she wasn't going to just lay down and take it. If she was going to die, it was going to be trying to get home. So, gathering up her courage, shoving one of her blades back in its holster, and keeping one arm tightly around her ribs, she set off, walking through the brush of the forest, alone.

She had to push and hack her way out of the brush. It made sense why no one would have found her. The greenery completely overtook the ground, not groomed by human presence at all. She shoved her way out to the path, gasping for breath. Every step brought another sharp pain from her ribs, and every so often, her vision would blur. But she wasn't done yet. She was goddamn Sasha Braus, and if she can't track down the Survey Corps, no one could.


End file.
